StarClans Punishment
by Enderland
Summary: A medicine cats punishment for a forbidden relationship with a melancholy ending.


This was written by me with inspiration from Candystar (Candy Bunnies)

Enjoy

* * *

Lilypelt loved her clan. She was loyal,kind,and never did anything wrong. She just became a medicine cat that Newleaf. She saw the old medicine cat Stoneleaf die right in front of her eyes. She was trying to save a kit from the neighboring clan RockClan from drowning. The only thing that separated the clans was a river and in the center was the meeting place for the clans on a full moon. As she was going to pick it up a warrior named Rosefur pounced on StoneLeaf and claws and teeth flew and Stoneleaf died by a fatal blow to the neck. By the end of the battle the river was as red as the sunset that was in the sky. Lilypaw ran over to StoneLeaf and felt her cold fur. Crying she dragged the body back to camp leaving a trail of blood as she walked. As she was about to settle in for the night she heard barking of dogs and knew that it was the blood that led them to camp. After the battle the cats drove out the dogs and lost 3 kits,2 warriors,and 1 apprentice. Lilypelt still thinks it was her fault and from then on swore not to do anything wrong again.

On the first day of the next Newleaf she was out collecting herbs when a loner with gray fur and amber eyes appeared. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" the tom asked. He looked at the tortiseshell cat and purred a little bit

"Collecting herbs" Lilypelt said timidly not wanting to upset the loner and get in a fight. "I have all that i need, so I will be going now.' She mewed and started to walk off.

Then the tom ran and stood in front of her and said, "Names Ash nice to meet you! What is your name?"

"Lilypelt" she mewed back. She was so nervous she never spent this much time with a loner before.

"Oh, you are one of those clan cats. You have a beautiful name"_ I can not not have a relationship with another cat. Oh StarClan help me to get out of this!_

"I am a medicine cat and I can not be in a relationship with you sorry" she said and ran off towards camp. Ash ran as well shouting out to her to the big rock that is 20 foxlegths from camp. panting and tired Ash looked at her.

"Sorry I just cant help myself you are pretty." Ash said. Then Ash padded away in despair. Lilypelt was so mad at him but remembered her vow to never do anything wrong including fight with a loner. He is an idiot no need to get so worked up right. All through Newleaf Ash would hunt her when she collected herbs. Clan was hearing murmurs of a loner on Leafclans territory and began stepping up patrols by Greenleaf. By the end of Greenleaf Lilypelt accepted the visits from Ash. By leaf bare she was meeting him everyday. They found so much in common with each forgot her vow and decided to stay with Ash one night and tell her clan she set out early for herbs and roll around in some fresh kill to get the scent off. That was the night everything went wrong.

She made it out out see him and they slept all night in a hay bed at the loner's camp he had made " I made this camp to look like a real one. They would never accept me in your camp."Ash said to Lilypelt in the morning. She quickly raced back to camp to see a trail of burn marks and even some lingering fire that had not burnt out and she blamed herself. She broke her vow and StarClan was punishing her. She did a roll check and found every cat in her clan burnt. She walked into the leaders den and saw her leader Mossystar still breathing!

"Mossystar Are you okay!" She turned her over and saw her eyes slowly losing life. It seemed as if the den got darker and moss on the ground looked old and uncomfortable. She raced to her den and grabbed the soft moss and made a bed in the leaders den. She then rolled Mossystar onto it and looked into her eyes.

"Th-thank you." Mossystar beathed out and died. Lilypelt could not believe what she saw. She couldn't handle looking at Mossystar. She walks over to the nursery and finds three kits mewing for their looked at them with looked only a moon of the cats were dead so no one could feed them.

She grabbed the first one and brought it outside the nursery so the other kits wouldn't see. The ground was blackened to a crisp. She goes to the right side of the nursery and sprawls it out giving a nice sight of the kits head. She climbs to the top and looks down. An orange kit. So beautiful and calm. She pounces onto its head landing all four paws on the kit. It felt no pain. Red blood changed the ground until it was red. A deep dark red. She walks back into the nursery with tears in her eyes. Her paws stained red. She grabs the second one and goes to the left of the nursery. She sprawls it out the kit. It was the tiniest of the liter and its neck was small enough for a claw. She brings down her claw down with a fast blow making sure once again the kit felt no pain. The head came right of. She was there long enough to stain them. She was crying even more now. She grabbed the last kit and just pulled it outside. She couldn't bear to see this one die. Light brown she-cat spotted with darker brown and green eyes just like her. She hit the head as hard as she could and walked away not making sure it dead. She knew it was dead without even looking

"I am sorry StarClan! All of my dead clan members in StarClan please forgive me!" Lilypelt yelled. after a few moments thunder broke the silence. She knew StarClan hated her. She padded to Ash's camp.  
She walked past the big rock, over the river, into the twolegplace, and then after what seemed like a moons worth of walking she arrived at Ash's camp.

"What are you doing back? Won't your clan be worried about you?" Ash said. Then Ash noticed that Lilypelt looked sad with tears in her eyes and red paws. He ran up to her and without warning and she collapsed. Ash was so worried and so he pulled her into his red barn made her a bed of hay and pushed her onto it. When she woke she refused to speak. Thunder and rain pounded outside.

The next day, Ash attempted to make Lilypelt feel better he would compliment her and bring her food. She did not speak at all that day. The thunder and rain died down and she still was gloomy. Soon Ash called loners to try to cheer her up. Soon loners visited and none could cheer her up

After many seasons many loners came together and stayed to form a new clan in memory of the old clan the named it FireClan. Ash got named Ashfur in FireClan while Lilypelt became and Ashfur did have kits. 3 toms and a she-cat. Ashkit a gray tom with blue eyes. Stonekit a tom with green eyes and dark gray with black an orange tom with pink ears and blue eyes. Sandkit a she-cat with tortoiseshell fur and green died while birthing her kits. All the kits became warriors and in star clan her old clan accepted her and she watched over FireClan for many seasons. The kits she killed thanked her because they would have starved and suffered.

* * *

Thank you Candystar for giving me the inspiration to right this one The kits felt no pain so you don't have to worry. Lilystar is happy in StarClan.

Thanks,

Enderland


End file.
